The Animagus Project
by icarus395
Summary: After the last battle Hermione saves Fred using a memory from her fifth year. Although the war is over, Hermione's life is far from calm. Saving Fred brings issues that Hermione will have to overcome, and her newfound closeness to Fred is bewildering.:
1. Prologue

"Who can tell me about animagus?" Hermione's hand immediately shot in the air, "Yes Miss Granger."

"Animagus, plural animagi, are wizards or witches whom have the power to transfigure themselves into the animal that represents their soul best"

"Correct Miss Granger, ten points for doing your homework."

"Stupid mudblood," sneered Malfoy from behind her.

"Shove it ferret!" fired Harry and Ron.

"Just leave him," Mione reprimanded.

"Class! I demand order in my classroom! Now back to the lesson, can anyone tell me if animagus forms can change?"

This time a random Ravenclaw girl spoke up, "Yes Mam, if someone's character changes so drastically, then their animagus form changes, their patronus form can change too, but it is always unique to them, like a fingerprint, it always has one distinctive feature that makes it different from other patronuses of the same species, so the animagus and patronus form of the person do not always have to match."

"Very good, five points to Ravenclaw, now for your semester project, we will be working on your animagus capabilities, and hopefully by the end of the year many of you will be registered animagi."

_Hmm. Hermione thought, this will be a great year, and I will be an animagus! I wonder if my animagus form will still be an otter, I would love to be able to swim and enjoy life in that sleek body._

And with that she just smiled happily to herself and decided to do all the work she could to achieve the goal she had just set for herself.

"Now class, first begin with a patronus form to help us get some insight into your inner self, you will find you animal form and write a two rolls of parchment about your thoughts on what your animal says about you." The whole class groaned, except for two people, Hermione of course, but strangely, Fred Weasly had a whimsical look on his face and looked like he had an excited spark in his humorous blue eyes.

Hermione had just noticed the two older Weasleys in the class then remembered that the two transferred in when they found out the fifth years were learning to transform themselves into animagi. She watched as the two preformed the spell in perfect unison and happiness spread across their faces when two wonderful bushy foxes sprung out of their wands and started running around the class knocking over students and desks alike. Georges' fox seemed to be the calmer of the two, more of a follower she remarked, while Fred's fox had the gall to run under McGonagal's skirts. Hermione's own otter began to frolicwith the two foxes to the astonishment and delight of her and the twins, who simultaniously winked at her when they saw her surprised face.

'_I think this will be my favorite class,' Mione thought to herself and her smile widened when her otter teased Malfoy's… wait did she see that right? A ferret? His patronus is a ferret? He would never hear the end of this._


	2. Chapter 1 I Won't Let Them

"Oh my god! Fred!" Hermione rushed over to the cot on which Fred was lain, his eyes were sunken and he looked so pale she thought he was dead. The rest of the Weasleys left to go find others and give her and George some alone time, they all knew that since fifth year the twins were much closer to her. She held onto George for dear life and went through all the healing spells she had memorized.

"George did they try 'Relinquo Corpis Pulc…"

George cut her off before she could finish, "Mione it's no use, we can't save him, they tried everything."

"George! I am not giving up, I want to help him, he is still alive and he's my friend!"

"I know Mione, he liked you. A lot. I bet if he was functioning he would thank you for your generosity and spirit, he would do anything for you if you were like this."

"Wait what?"

"He liked you more than a friend, he thought you were gorgeous and really admired your wit and how you could stand up for yourself. So you wanting to help him means a lot to me and him." murmured George.

"Oh… I had no idea, are you joking? Because if you are I will hex you to America!"

"No! I swear I'm not joking, I mean it Hermione!"

"Fine but George… how did he get hurt, was it a curse?"

"No Mione, a wall fell on him when a curse missed him, broke almost every bone in his body and collapsed his lungs, they are surprised he is still alive, but since he is in a vegetative state they want to," Hermione had to fight back tears while watching George sob over his twin, "they, they want to put him… out of his misery, to end his pain! Because they need the spells and personnel to give to other people who they may be able to save!"

"No George, I won't let them! While I was in the library working on that animagi project, remember it? From fifth year? But anyway, I read something…"

Hermione was out in the middle of the library everyone could see her working on her animagus research, and for the first time since first year, other people were studying too. She was aghast; other people were studying with her! And then the table bumped.

"Hey Mione!"

"Oh, hey Fred, what are you doing here?"

"Same as you, Mi."

"Mi?"

"Yah, Mi, like HerMIone."

"Oh, I think I like it, but so you are studying?"

"Pretty much. Believe it or not, I am really excited about this whole animagi project, think how cool it will be, I'll able to sneak around as a fox!"

"Me too, I'd love to see what it is like to be an otter!"

"So what have you found, Mi?"

"Well, I found this book, it says here, '_When two soul mates find each other and share their magical auras, their animagi form alter to become the same species of animal' _the change shows that two people are meant to be together, and that they complete each other and bring out the best in their partner."

"That is interesting, so if McGonagal and Snape got married what would they be change into?"

And with that they both broke down into laughter, earning glares from all their peers around them.

"That's the first time I've laughed in awhile like that, thanks Fred."

Fred blushed crimson, usually he wasn't like this when other people commented on his jokes, but she had this effect on him that no one else did. Fred stammered out,

"Thanks Mi, umm, I'm gonna go find some stuff to umm study, uhh see you later!" And he ran out of the room like dementors were chasing him. Hermione continued to read her book about sharing magic, _'If a person is dying from a non-magical illness, one who loves them very much can share their magic and save them, having the same effect as being married, the two are bonded for life. But if the person receives magic from one who is not compatible, the effect can be death for both or severe injury.'_

Hermione assumed her quizzical look as she took in what she had just read; that her magic could save someone, or kill them both. She smiled as she thought of Fred; he could be really sweet sometimes.

"George, I might be able to save Fred, or someone here could. The person has to share their magic with Fred, and then they will be bonded with them. It has to be someone who loves him a lot, his soul mate, or they might both die if the magic is rejected."

George looked at her as though she had twenty eyes, his blue eyes, duller than Fred's she noted, were scanning her face as to be looking for a sign of a joke.

"And you remember this from a random book? From two years ago?"

"Of course, I was so excited for that project! Remember how we were almost ready to try transforming and that witch Umbridge took over the school and halted the project?"

"Yah I hated her, and you can still kind of see my scars still, but umm, sorry to be rude but back to saving Fred."

"Oh of course, we need to find his soul mate or someone who really loves him to combine their magic with him; it could bring him back and heal him!"

"Hermione, you are a genius, I am going to go get Angelina!" He kissed her forehead and ran to find Fred's girlfriend, leaving Hermione alone, holding Fred's hand and thinking of all her experiences with him.


	3. Chapter 2 Yoga in the Library

George rushed back over to Hermione with Angelina in tow.

"Here she is Hermione! Just tell her what she has to do!"

"Calm down George! You have to be calm, or your magic could interfere!"

"Ok I'm calm, I'm calm."

"Ok, good. Now Angelina, you have to come with me, we are going to the library to find a book to save Fred."

"A-a-all right. He-Her-Hermione."

"Angelina, are you ok?"

"I'm just shaken up from Katie's death. She wa-was my best friend!"

Hermione looked at the poor girl and pulled her into a hug, comforting her while she sobbed. George came and hugged them both together. Hermione hated to, but she had to get Angela briefed on the transfer of magic.

"Come on Angelina, we can't let Fred die too, come on, let's go, shhhh, shhhh it'll be ok."

Angelina blew her nose and nodded to Hermione signalling that they could leave.

Hermione had to almost drag Angelina down to the library. They went into the now unguarded restricted section; Hermione pulled a few books of the shelf before she saw the one she needed. The title read, _Transfer of Magic; the Untold Tale_. Angelina saw this and gave Hermione an inquiring look. Hermione looked at her and explained,

"It's a book about a dark wizard who forced others to hand over their magic to him, and the book explains how, so it is restricted. We need to find out how the transfer actually works."

Angelina just nodded, still with a vacant look in her eyes.

"Ok, so listen here, _'To transfer magic willingly, one must be fully relaxed. They must let their aura take over themselves and let it flow through them freely. Wizards and witches can have complete control of their magic/aura in this state. They must direct their magic in a steady stream to the person they are sharing with, but if they deplete their own magic too much they can die, leading to the recipient dying too because they become bonded. The nature of the bond is deeper than any physical bond. The two beings are combined into one."_

Angelina whimpered here. Hermione turned toward her with a worried expression on her face.

"Are you going to be able to do this?"

Angelina looked like a doe, eyes unfocused staring off into space. Hermione became very worried and then Angelina said one sentence,

"I hope so."

Angelina went to the middle of the library and began to stretch. Hermione was surprised to say the least, the girl who had just been crying and whimpering was now doing yoga in the middle of the library. She could do nothing but just stand, and stare. Angelina, almost reading Hermione's mind, said from her warrior position,

"It helps me meditate and relax."

Hermione just shut her trout mouth and kept reading. _'They will be able to share thoughts and emotions, they will be one being separated into two. Not much has been researched about the bond, because the sharing of magic usually only occurs under the power of the imperius curse, or as a last resort for a medical emergency.'_ Hermione smiled to herself, and thought, _'Well we fall under that category.' _After reading more, Hermione decided it was time, she was ready to guide Angelina through this, and Angelina seemed to be relaxed enough to proceed. They walked back to the infirmary, ready to save Fred together.


	4. Chapter 3 I'll Never Know

As Angelina and Hermione were walking down to the Great Hall which was the current infirmary and morgue, they heard some sounds coming through a closed door that lead to an old classroom. Hermione pulled Angelina's arm toward the door and put her finger to her lips, shushing Angie's protest. They both put their ears up to the door and heard the sounds of… sex? Then they heard a name,

"OH RON! RON! RON!"

Hermione turned her head toward Angelina; her face had a look of hurt and shock, then it turned toward hate as she realized the person who was screaming her boyfriend's name, the person that she herself had just saved from Fenir. She blew the door of the hinges and stormed into the room, finding just what she expected, Ron and Lavender, on the floor, making love. She screamed at them as they rushed to get up, putting on their clothes both as red faced as Ron's hair. She just stared at Ron, the betrayal, making her cry as she looked over the man, NO, the BOY she loved. They stood like that for about ten seconds. Letting it all sink in. Angelina was the first to move; she stalked into the room from the doorway and slapped Lavender across the face. Ron ran over to Lavender and bent over her trying to help her with her reddening face. Hermione finally moved, she said thank you to Angelina, then stoicly walked over to Ron. She grabbed his arm and turned him to face her. He was surprised by her action and just gaped at her. As she looked at him she noted everything about him, his mussed clothes, and his lips; full, and coated with Lavender's lipstick, the scratches over his face from fighting in the battle. To think, he had done this to her less than three hours after their kiss. In that moment she had wanted to die, but instead she thought of Fred; how sweet he was, how he always cared for her, how his life depended on her; how every moment she wasn't helping him, he was dying. She coolly ran her gaze over Ron again,

"I do not know what I. Ever. Saw. In. You. We're over. Good bye Ronald."

Angelina took her hand and they walked out of the room together.

Fred was the only thing on Hermione's mind; she went over everything that she had read about the combining of magic, and what had to happen for everything to go right with this. Not much was known about this and she hoped she had not missed one vital piece of information. When they finally arrived in the great hall, everyone was abuzz. She passed people who whispered such things as,

"Good luck." Or "Bless you." And she even got a "Thank god she's a book worm," from Malfoy, that was the nicest thing he had ever said to her. When Angelina and Hermione finally reached George, he had a very sheepish look on his face. He turned toward Hermione and looked at his feet,

"I kinda told everyone about how you are saving Fred, and well, you are kinda like a hero now."

"Oh, ok well, we might need to clear people out of the area, because no one else's emotions or magic can interfere."

"You're not mad?"

"No not really, I'm just focused and trying to relax." In her head Hermione was debating whether or not to tell George about Ron, but, she figured that could all be dealt with after Fred was okay. They cleared everyone out of the immediate area and began to truly undertake the saving of Fred. Angelina was doing yoga again to calm her mind, and George had just taken a sleeping pill so he would not intervene with anything and he was allowed to sleep on the cot to Fred's right and the one to the left was reserved for Angelina, who would be feeling faint from her magic being drained, and where she would recover, close to Fred, while he shared his magic with her. Hermione clamed herself, they had allotted ten minutes for pure meditation, and shorter and they wouldn't be ready, and more, and Fred might run out of time. Hermione looked over at him, how similar he was to Ron, yet how different they were. Fred was taller than Ron, and actually had chiseled abs that could be seen under the bandages, Ron on the other hand had a bad case of the chubs. Even drugged and unconscious Fred looked like he was about to laugh, he had an almost smile/smirk like he was having a great dream or, outwardly experience. She resumed to meditating, just clearing her mind, and she was almost asleep when the alarm went off, signaling the end of the ten minutes.

**This is my first story, I would really love reviews, and would just like to say thank you to the people who reviewed. I love Fremione stories, and this is an idea that came to me while rereading the Prisoner of Azkaban again. That's all. Bye! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4 Feathers and Goo

Angelina let herself come out of her reverse warrior pose and she walked over to where Fred was laying. She sat on the vacant gurney and reached out to brush the hair off of Fred's face. She swung her head to where Hermione was sitting on George's bed.

"I'm ready."

"Okay, we should have you cast a patronus to make a path for your magic tomorrow, why don't you have it sit by Fred or around his neck if it's small by his head."

Angelina cast the charm and from her wand sprouted a big beautiful grizzly bear. The patronus towered over the two of them, but went and curled around Fred as if it was protecting him. Angelina's mouth was agape as she took in the bear,

"M-m-my partronus used to be a Golden Retriever! What HAPPENED?"

"Well, patronuses can change, maybe your losing Katie led to a change of self within you, from being loyal and a follower, to someone who would do anything to protect and fight for the ones you love."

"Wow that was deep Hermione, do you really think so?"

"Yah Katie I do."

"Then I am really ready now."

Angelina took the wisp of me magic back off her wand and placed it by Fred's head. The wisp went through his hair and went into his brain. Hermione watched as Fred glowed pink, like the magic was filling him up from the brain down his shoulders were now pink, and as the glow moved down his body he went rigid. Angelina was frozen too, then they both started shaking, like having seizures, Angelina's magic continued to pour out of her body, but it seemed like Fred's was trying to get rid of it too, he got worse and worse as the pink magic filled his body. Hermione just fully realize what was happening, she ran over to Angelina, who was now collapsed on the floor. Hermione ripped her wand out and grabbed a hold of the wisp. She was surprised that it felt like a liquid, but was solid; it molded and flowed through her hands. She wrapped her wand around the pink thread and began to roll the thread. She pulled it slowly out of Fred's body and he began to stop shaking, Angelina on the other hand was shaking worse than ever, magic was still pouring out of her and was also wrapping around Hermione's wand. The magic was almost all out of Fred, and Angelina. Hermione started to freak out and roll faster, trying to get everything out of Fred and back into Angelina. She shouted out to George and grabbed Angelina's wand. She fired a spell at him that would wear off the effects of the sleeping pill, and woke him up, screaming at him for help. He rushed over to Angelina and stated to help pulling the magic off Hermione's wand, and not letting anymore come out of Angelina's heart. While they worked together George finally spotted the bear.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?"

"Um, that is Angelina's new patronus."

"But it was a dog!"

"Losing Katie changed her. She is now a different person, not the same she before."

"Hermione, is that why this happened. They used to be so compatible, well semi-compatible at least. They did have their fights, but they always made up. Maybe it's because she changed that this happened. I also swear that when we were fighting in the battle, she had this deep maroon glow around her; I thought it was her magic. Fred had the same orange one that I sometimes saw when we were super stressed or really excited. Now, her magic, I'm guessing what this string goop is, pink."

"George, you are a genius, but who can save Fred if she can't?"

And with that she pulled the end of the wisp out of Fred's body. George took the end and threaded it back into Angelina's heart. They watched as both Fred and Angelina gained color back into their faces. George and Hermione lifted Angelina's body back onto the cot. Hermione then got a contemplative look on her face. She gazed at Fred, and thought of how Ron had cheated on her. She looked at George and let her emotions go. George met her gaze and he got a knowing look in his eye.

"You know Hermione, it might work."

"It's the only chance we have. And I want to do it. I will do it for you, Fred, and me."

George looked at her and nodded. But you could almost see the wheels turning in his head, then he spoke,

"Do I use my wand just like you did, if something goes wrong?"

"Yah. Please make sure everything goes as planned. Don't let me die."

"Never Granger, never."

Hermione closed her eyes, thinking only of Fred. She brought her hand to her heart just like Angelina and reached inside, amazed when her hand went right into her chest. She felt a pool of feathers, but she recognized it as her magic. And then she realized how different she and Angelina were. When her cord emerged from her chest it was downy, and blue, a deep rich blue. Instead of curling sprigs, she had fluff that spread off the main thread. George stared at her in awe, then he stated,

"Hermione, you look so powerful, and beautiful, but I do not think that blue and orange will mix. You saw how Fred reacted to Angelina's pink, so your magic will have even worse effects on him."

Hermione looked at him straight on and said,

"Opposites attract." She kneeled next to Fred and put her thread directly into his heart. Fred shuddered once then he opened his eyes.

**Cliffy :) Please please please Review! i have finals this week so dont expect another update till Thurday. Ciao.**

**-Icarus**


	6. Chapter 5 Floating

The saddest thing was that I wasn't brain-dead. I could feel all the pain and I could hear everything around me, I felt the touches of my family, I felt their tears on my skin, but I couldn't do anything about it. It was like I had lost control of my body, I couldn't move any part of it, I couldn't even open my eyes. I heard the mediwitches talking about taking me off the spells and potions, that I was a goner. It was the hardest thing I ever had to hear, except of course my bloody brother telling Hermione that I fancied her. I would've punched him if I could have moved my arm. After that she grabbed Angelina and they left, they were gone long enough for me to sing Happy Birthday in my head 27 times, so that's a long time I think. I couldn't remember any other songs so…. But anyway, when they came back Mione said something about saving me with magic or something and then everything was quiet. I didn't hear a sound for 5 Happy Birthdays. Then this alarm went off and I heard movement. Mione and Angie were talking about something to guide Angie's magic to me, whatever that meant. Then I felt the ghost fur of a patronus around me, almost as if it were standing over me to protect me. Angelina screamed right next to my ear and started stammering like she does when she gets upset, it's kind of annoying actually. Hermione said something then about her being ready or some weird shit. I heard movement and stuff, and some small sentences, but everyone was really quiet.

I heard Angelina come closer to my cot, and then I felt this sensation on the top of my head. It felt like something was squirming its way into my brain, and then it started to spread all over my head. It hurt. It felt like everywhere this goo touched was on fire. I tried to push it out but it just kept filling my body. I couldn't feel anything or hear anything after it had touched somewhere; I lost my two remaining senses. I couldn't even sing Happy Birthday it hurt so badly. When it reached my collar bone, I froze, the evil goo was going to kill me; it was making its way to my heart. I started to fight back with all of my remaining strength. I tried to mentally punch the goo, I tried to kick it and keep it from moving down, but as I was straining against it, nothing worked. It felt like I had been doing this for thousands of Happy Birthdays, but it probably was only one or two. Right when I thought all was lost, the goo started to pull out. It seemed to recede and the burning went away. I was relieved, but still couldn't think straight, because it was still inside me. Thinking back on it, that stupid wall caused all of this. When it fell, one of the bricks hit the back of my neck, and I've been in my weird, alive but dead state. I hate walls. I kept repeating that over and over in my head until the burning stopped. It was gone, finally gone, I could hear again, but what I heard was the scariest thing ever.

"Hermione, is that why this happened. They used to be so compatible, well semi-compatible at least. They did have their fights, but they always made up. Maybe it's because she changed that this happened. I also swear that when we were fighting in the battle, she had this deep maroon glow around her; I thought it was her magic. Fred had the same orange one that I sometimes saw when we were super stressed or really excited. Now, her magic, I'm guessing what this string goop is, is pink." As I listened to George say this all I could think of was that Angelina and I were no longer compatible. That her magic had almost killed me. It was scary to think about. Then Hermione spoke,

"George, you are a genius, but who can save Fred if she can't?" Save me? They found a way to get me back? Yes! I wanted to jump for joy, but then I thought of what they had just said; that Angelina couldn't save me, so they needed to find someone who could.

"You know Hermione, it might work." Wait, did I miss something? What might work? But they didn't answer me, they just kept talking.

"It's the only chance we have. And I want to do it. I will do it for you, Fred, and me." Do what for me? This is so annoying, what are they doing?

"Do I use my wand just like you did, if something goes wrong?" Oh, so that horrible burning was 'something went wrong' I don't think I can go through that again.

"Yah. Please make sure everything goes as planned. Don't let me die." I wanted to scream at them to stop, to not put Mione in danger, to find some other way.

"Never Granger, never." I heard the edge and deeper meaning to George's words, what a tosser! He fancies her! He is my twin, my best friend, and the only person I really trust in the world. But he KNOWS I like her.

I am still fuming at Georgie, I probably should be focusing on whatever is going to be happening but I can't. Right then, above my heart I feel this cool relaxing feathery thing go through me, into my heart. It has the texture of soft down and I feel like I am floating on air; it spreads through my body so fast that I can't even begin a Happy Birthday before I am completely consumed. In the flash of a 'Hap-' I feel everything get put back where it should be, and I have the feeling back in my body. This is when I open my eyes.

**5,000 Words! Review Please :) I am on winter break so be expecting more chapters sooner rather than later.**

**-Icarus**


End file.
